True Love Never Dies
by MOLLY6
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 UP* Lily thinks that she's found her true love, but when one of her best friends gets involved, it becomes making a hard decision. Will Lily have to sacrifice a friend to be happy? Read! P.S. You can review too! (hint,
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff! JK's stuff is JK's stuff!  
  
Author's Note: Please read and review! I'm only going to write more if I get reviews! Lol! (Sorry, that sounds kind of selfish, but…) Only because I find myself writing a lot, and then no one ever reads it! I really don't think my stories are THAT bad. Anyways, please just read and review! *^_^*  
  
Prologue  
  
The light of the morning sun gleamed through the Lily's window. She turned over onto her side; shutting her eyes even tighter as the glare made her them water.  
  
"Wake up, Lily!" grunted her sister, Petunia, as she barged through the door, hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm coming," Lily replied, still in bed. Suddenly she remembered what day it was. It was September first, the day that she'd leave for Hogwarts. About a month ago she had received an envelope distinctly addressed to her. She had read it over and over, until she had finally memorized it. 'We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' "I'm up, I'm up! Come on, Petunia! We mustn't waste time!" She seized her sister's arm dragging her out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
At the table, Lily excitedly told her mother, "Mom did I tell you that Narcissa is going to Hogwarts too?"  
  
Her mom nodded, "Lily, you better hurry and eat, your train leaves in a half-an-hour."  
  
She had only taken a nibble of her toast before she flew upstairs. Everything had been packed neatly in her trunk ever since she had gotten her letter. Maybe it was the excitement of being a witch or the excitement of being away from Petunia for ten months, but Lily felt great!  
  
* * *  
  
Lily wheeled here cart to the ticket booth, gazing around at all the commotion. Her mother and father were proudly walking behind her as if Lily was carrying a big, gold trophy.  
  
"Name?" a rather plump woman asked.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
The woman's chubby fingers fiddled through the collection of names. "Ms. Evans, platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
"Platform nine and three-quarters?" Petunia disgustedly asked. "There is no such thing!"  
  
"Just doing my job. Next?"  
  
"Don't be such a know-it-all!" Lily exclaimed. "I know where to go!" Lily led the way until she reached platforms nine and ten. "Okay, were here."  
  
"Bye honey! Will write. Okay?" her mother said, reaching out for a hug.  
  
Lily ran into her arms and replied, "OK. I love you, Mum!" turning to her dad she repeated, "I love you, Dad!"  
  
"Come here, kiddo."  
  
When they were all done with their good-byes, Lily ran through the post between platform nine and three-quarters, only to find a whole new world ahead of her.  
  
* * *  
  
The train started along the tracks as Lily sat down in an empty compartment. She couldn't sit still.  
  
"Lily!" a voice shrieked.  
  
Lily turned her head and jumped up, "Ahh! Narcissa! You found me!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, can you believe it! We're witches!"  
  
"Ugh! I know! I, Lily Evans, am a witch! I'm so thrill—"  
  
A young boy was at the door of the compartment, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" He pointed to the seat across from them.  
  
"Oh, no. Go ahead!" Lily replied. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Narcissa Rick."  
  
"Hi, my name's Peter. Peter Pettigrew. So, is this your first year Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah," they answered together. "What about you?"  
  
"Same here."  
  
The three of them talked for the whole journey—along the mountains, through the forest, and over lakes. It was a long trip. By the time they got to Hogwarts it was almost dinnertime. Lily's stomach was groaning for food, while her mind was full to the rim.  
  
They could see the castle loom closer and closer as they slowly crossed the lake. It was beautiful; paintings were hung all over, moving paintings at that!  
  
"Hello, I am the Hogwarts headmistress, Professor O' Neal. When I open these doors, please make your way to the front of the Great Hall. When I call your name, please sit down on the stool, and I will place the Sorting Hat on you head. It will pick the precise house you will be placed in. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," said a very tall, polite lady. "Any questions…? Good, follow me!"  
  
Lily walked hesitantly down the walkway between four long tables. All the other students' eyes seemed to be following them all suspiciously. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her entire life! She was dazing into space when her name was called for her to step up to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"Lily Evans?"  
  
Author's Note: Okay, sorry if it was a little stupid! I just need to get into my story before it gets to be good! Lol! Well, your review would really help, so get to it! Why are you reading this when you could be reviewing!? *^_^* 


	2. Parting

1 Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff. JK's stuff is JK's stuff.  
  
Author's Note: I'm having a bit of a writer's block! Lol! If any of you ever have ideas, feel free to e-mail me! I'd love it if you gave me some ideas!  
  
Parting  
  
"Lily Evans?" Professor O' Neal repeated, looking for some reaction in Lily's face.  
  
She finally returned from her thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
"Lily…It's your turn," Narcissa whispered nudging her in the ribs.  
  
She walked up the red-carpeted stairs to the hard stool. As she sat down, Professor O' Neal placed the hat oh her head. It was heavy and baggy.  
  
"Hmm…this is a difficult one! You have a lot of potential…very diligent," the Sorting Hat mumbled. "Where should you go? Ravenclaw? Hmm…no. Hufflepuff? I don't think so. Slytherin? Definitely not. Well, I guess that leaves just one more…Gryffindor!"  
  
A smile spread across Lily's face as she skipped back down the stairs, seating herself at the Gryffindor table. She smiled and clapped, eagerly waiting for Narcissa to be called.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew?"  
  
He slowly sat down on the stool. Lily could tell that he was nervous, he was talking to himself excessively.  
  
"This should be easy. Very reliable, a lot of courage too… I have to say Gryffindor!"  
  
Peter let out a sigh of great relief. He still looked a little nervous as he walked down to the table and sat next to Lily. All the older students made them feel nervous and small.  
  
"Narcissa Rick?"  
  
Narcissa confidently plopped herself on the stool, her blue eyes gleaming.  
  
"I can see poise and boldness. There is pride too. This is easy…Slytherin!" The hat exclaimed as Narcissa's once assertive face faded into a look of distress.  
  
She stared longingly at Lily and gulped as she walked to the table of Slytherins. Great! She thought. Now, Lily was alone, with no friends in her house, no one to share house parties with, no one right there for her. The year had already started on a bad note.  
  
As the feast began, Lily hardly touched her food. She was too busy missing her best friend.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" Peter asked as he grabbed a chicken leg.  
  
Lily slouched down, resting her head in her hands and replied, "No."  
  
"I'm sorry Narcissa didn't get chosen for Gryffindor," he said hesitantly.  
  
"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," she rested her head in her hands and looked at the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long while of eating and celebrating, everyone headed up to their houses. Lily trudged up the moving staircases next to Peter. She watched Narcissa leave into another corridor. When they entered the common, the house prefects led them to their dormitories.  
  
Lily was left with four complete strangers in one small room. She sat on top of her four-poster bed and lay back onto the fluffy scarlet pillows, thinking.  
  
All of a sudden a small girl barged through the door, "Party in the Gryffindor common room!"  
  
Everyone rushed out of the room, abandoning Lily. She didn't want to go to the party, but she felt committed to going, so she did. While everyone was partying, Lily sat alone on the red sofa near the burning fire.  
  
"Hey, Lily," Peter neared her, hands in his pockets, with some other boys. "This is Remus Lupin and James Potter. I just met them! They're great! Sirius should be coming soon…" He craned his neck looking through the crowd of people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily," she looked up from the fire, sulking. "Are you all first years?"  
  
James couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful! Wow! He thought. "Yeah."  
  
Peter walked away for a moment and came back with another boy. "Hey guys, this is Sirius Black. He's a friend from my neighborhood back in London."  
  
"Hi."  
  
James sat down on the sofa where Lily sat. It seemed as if he was inching closer and closer to her. Lily just sat and smiled a counterfeit smile. The party lasted well into the night. At about midnight, people started heading up the stairs for bed, Lily among them. She dressed into her nightgown and lay on her bed. As she looked out of her window, she thought about Narcissa. Why had they been put into separate houses? It just wasn't fair! She pulled a piece of parchment off her dresser and her quill pen, and began to write.  
  
Dear Narcissa,  
  
This is stinks! We have so much in common and that stupid hat didn't put us in the same house! Oh, I'm so mad! This school is so twisted! I hate it, I hate, I HATE IT!  
  
Author's Note: I'm really disappointed with myself! This story is sort of dumb so far! Please review! 


	3. Remus's Secret

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff, JK's stuff is JK's stuff.  
  
Remus's Secret  
  
Lily trudged down the Great Hall and spotted Narcissa sitting gloomily at the Slytherin table. She sat down next to her as the other Slytherins glared at her.  
  
"Hey," Lily whispered.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"You can't sit here!" an older Slytherin boy exclaimed. "This is the Slytherin table, and you're obviously not a Slytherin."  
  
"I can sit here if I want!" Lily persisted. "Okay?" She sat down again and scoffed. "Ugh, this is getting worse and worse."  
  
"Hi Lily."  
  
It was Peter, James, and Sirius.  
  
"Hey. Where's Remus?"  
  
"He's not feeling well," Sirius spat out.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They all sat down as a pack of Slytherin eyes stared at them.  
  
"Friendly crowd," Peter said as he gave a sarcastic wave.  
  
Narcissa nudged Lily in the ribs.  
  
"Oh, Narcissa, this is Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. Everyone, this is Narcissa Rick, my best friend."  
  
"Hey," Peter said. "So what classes do we have with you?"  
  
"Not many. Um…lets see. Transformation, Flying Class, and Potions." Narcissa explained, studying her and Peter's schedule.  
  
Lily gave another heavy sigh and started at her breakfast. When she and Narcissa were done eating, they headed to Transformation starting their education at Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
"Boy was that fun!" Peter said excitedly as he and his friends entered the Gryffindor common room. "Did you see how Professor Pinskew just appeared out of nowhere? Aw, that was awesome!"  
  
Lily laughed, even though her day wasn't at all fun. First of all, Narcissa looked like she was having a ball with her new Slytherin friends. Second, the Charms teacher already hated her. And third, they had given everyone so much homework, it made her head spin.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the library to work on some homework," Lily told Peter.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked as James gave him a look. "Or maybe me and the guys will stay here and do some work."  
  
It was obvious that something was up, and Lily could sense that they didn't want her around.  
  
"Alright—I'll see you guys later…" she said, giving them a puzzled look as she walked out of the common room.  
  
In the library, the librarian, Madam Hinkle, sat at her desk, working through a pile of books. Lily stepped into the large room, an unfamiliar place for her and stepped up Madam Hinkle's desk.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have a book on first year charms would you?"  
  
Madam Hinkle looked over the massive desk in front of her, with her glasses resting on her nose, she said irritably, "You should have a book of your own on first year charms…Standard Book of spells ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you…" Lily sat at an empty table next to the Restricted Section of the library, opened her book bag, and pulled out a fresh hardcover copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1.  
  
Everyone had been asked to write a short essay on an unfamiliar spell for homework that night. She scanned the first page of the book, which listed spells in alphabetical order. Adicendio—Alohomora—Aharicendium—Lily had no clue what she had just read, but she finally decided on a simple sounding spell. Incancendio.  
  
The book read that Incancendio was a spell for small incantations. It allowed witches and wizards to use a prior spell set on someone by a different by pointing the wand firmly at the object and saying "Incancendio". The spell will then be used again with your wand. Lily barely understood it, but worked with what little information she had. Suddenly—  
  
"Hello! What's your name?" a small boy asked.  
  
"Hello…" Lily greeted, startled. "Lily. What about you?"  
  
"My names Todd. Are you a first year? I am. Isn't Hogwarts great! My mum and dad never got to experience the thrill. They're Muggles you know…But that doesn't stop me! I'm proud to be a wizard, I am! So what are you?" Todd spat out annoyingly.  
  
"I'm a first year, and both my parents are wizards…" Lily said, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"So what are you doing? Homework?" Todd asked looking over Lily's shoulder and at her parchment. "Me too."  
  
"Er…I have to go, my friends told me to meet them in the Gryffindor common room."  
  
"Oh! You're a Gryffindor too! Great! I'll see around! Bye Lily!" Todd yelled after her as she left the library.  
  
She hurried down the hallway sick of homework…and Todd. As she passed the Great Hall, she caught a glimpse of Narcissa. She was sitting with a bunch of Slytherins, laughing at a pale blonde boy in the middle of the crowd. Lily stormed off up the staircases and stopped at the portrait that guarded the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?" the old man commanded, looking up from his studies.  
  
"Jigglehopper," replied Lily frantic to get into the tower.  
  
As the door opened, she saw Peter, James, Sirius, and Remus, who she thought was sick, standing cautiously near the window. They obviously hadn't seen her because they didn't flinch or anything. Lily stepped behind the wall hiding herself from her friends.  
  
"Remus, you look bad. Really bad…"Sirius asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"I know. Trust me being a werewolf has no good sides."  
  
Lily flinched. A werewolf?  
  
"A werewolf! I can't believe you're a werewolf! We meet you and then bam! You tell us you're a werewolf!" James screamed. He looked horrorstruck.  
  
"Do you think I can help it?" Remus snarled. "Well, I can't."  
  
"We know, it's just a little freaky," Peter scoffed. "I mean telling us that you're a werewolf isn't exactly the kind of thing you tell someone right when you've met. 'Hi! I'm Remus, and I'm werewolf. Don't worry, I won't hurt you too much…I think' You know?"  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend. I'll just stay locked up in the boys dormitories while you guys go to all your classes, and at night, I'll just…sleep outside. That way, the doors to the castle are locked, and no one gets hurt. In fact, it's almost time. I have to go."  
  
Lily could hear Remus walking towards the door, and flattened herself against the wall, hoping she wouldn't be seen. When she knew that she was out of the tower, she stepped into her friends view.  
  
"Lily—How much did you hear?" Peter asked wide-eyed.  
  
"Enough to know that Remus is a werewolf."  
  
Author's Note: Is this getting interesting yet? Please review! 


	4. You Win Some, You Lose Some

Disclaimer: My stuff is my stuff, JK's stuff is JK's stuff.  
  
You Win Some, You Lose Some  
  
"So…Is Remus really a—a werewolf?" Lily stuttered, stepping closer to Peter, James and Sirius.  
  
The burning, orange fire reflected off their pale faces. They all gave hesitant nods and walked to the couch facing the burning fireplace and sat down.  
  
Lily sat down with them and persisted, not wanting to believe it, "But, a werewolf! How is that possible? How could Remus be a werewolf? How many wizards are werewolves for heavens sake!"  
  
"Curses. Someone put a curse on him. And your right, not many people are werewolves. Every month, when there's a full moon, he turns into one. It's as simple as that," James explained.  
  
"But why?"  
  
He shrugged, wanting to know that himself. There was an awkward silence before someone spoke again—  
  
"This is all just a joke, he's probably just making fun!" Lily stammered. "I'm going to go to bed. This is giving me a head ache."  
  
As Lily passed her dumbfounded friends, they gave her a look of disbelief, knowing that it wasn't a joke. How couldn't it be? How could some wizard turn into a werewolf because of one little curse? This was all too much for Lily. When she entered her dorm she fell onto her four-poster bed and fell immediately into a relaxed sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Almost a week past before Remus was back in class. It was a shock that teachers or students weren't getting suspicious with all the days he had missed. Class after class, Lily looked over the many students at the seat that remained empty day after day. How long would he stay a werewolf? The whole thing was still making Lily's head spin.  
  
However, when he did come back, Lily was frightened to be around him. Sitting next to a student by day werewolf by night was a little eerie in her mind, so she avoided him when she could—  
  
"Lily! Hi!" Remus exclaimed bumping into her one day. "I haven't seen you around lately! Just in class!"  
  
"Oh…yeah—er, I've been in the library a lot lately!" she absentmindedly lied inching away. Wait, why am I so afraid of him? It's not like he's a werewolf right now. She thought trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Oh! Well, I have to go catch the guys for lunch! I'll see you later?" Remus asked graciously already walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeap sure!"  
  
"OK! See you!" he waved as his walked turned into a run down for lunch.  
  
Lily made her way up to the Gryffindor common room; she didn't feel much like lunch. The halls were already beautifully decorated for Halloween. Pumpkins floated in the halls, while Halloween noises would all of a sudden sound out of nowhere. She reached the Slytherin hall, when—  
  
"Hey! Lil! Could you do me a favor?" Narcissa was running towards her with a large packet of parchment in her hand. "Could you give these to Emma for me? I need to go down to the Professor Comington's office and turn in my permission slip form for Slytherin Study Group. Thanks Lil!" She said dashing off as fast as she had appeared, waving.  
  
Lily scoffed to herself. Lily, can you bring this to Emma for me? Yeah, I will! She thought. Ugh! She didn't even say hi. She dashed down the hallway towards the Great Hall, pounding her feet harder and harder on the ground with fury. As she entered the student-filled hall, she saw James flagging her down to come sit with him, Peter, Remus, and Sirius. The lunch smelled great, ham sandwiches and salad as she made her way towards the Gryffindor table, bumping into a tall girl on the way.  
  
"Excuse me, I do believe you have something for me?" She snottily asked, crossing her arms. As she lifted her eyebrows, she waited for some response from Lily.  
  
Lily gave her a blank expression.  
  
The girl coughed, nodding towards the packet Narcissa gave her.  
  
"Oh, is this yours? Here, take it…Emma."  
  
When Lily sat down next to her friends, Sirius asked, "Why were you talking to Emma?"  
  
"Emma? How do you know her name?"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus, "Well, she's only the most popular girl in the whole school!"  
  
"Well, that and the snottiest…" Lily added taking a sip of her apple cider. "I had to give her something for Narcissa."  
  
"What was it?" Peter asked, looking up from his Transformation homework.  
  
"I'm not sure…I didn't really think of looking at it, I guess."  
  
He shrugged and buried himself in his research again. He was never one for doing his homework on time. At lunch the next day was good for him.  
  
Just then, the bell rang, making Lily jump. They were off to Potions class next, with Professor Beacons, which she enjoyed. They all stopped in the Gryffindor tower before they made their way to class. Just as they were walking down the many stairs, Lily saw Narcissa out of the corner of her eye, laughing with someone like they were best friends. Only that person was Lily no longer. It was Emma. Lily stormed away ahead of her new friends, feeling deeply betrayed.  
  
Author's Note: I have to admit, I was really happy with the last chapter. But this one…:-\ I dunno…lol! Well, please, please, please review! 


End file.
